Kirino's visit
by JustMijke
Summary: Shindou and Ibuki had another fight, but luckly Kirino is coming today to cheer Shindou up. What will happen if Shindou sees Kirino with Ibuki!


**Hey guys! YEah! I'm finally done with this! Wow this took way longer then I wanted it too... BUT I did it! So this is a request from .Bitway. Please check her out, she's really nice and yea... Just check her out okay! xD I hope you'll enjoy the story! ^^**

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma eleven or any of it's character!**

**Me: [yawns] I'm too tired to fight with you...**

**Disclamer: Then you shouldn't finish stories so late you Baka...**

**Me: [doesn't even care she called me baka]**

* * *

Shindou ran away as fast as he could, as far as he could. He didn't care where he would go, he'd go were his feet took him. As long as he was away.

Shindou had had another fight with the keeper from Inazuma Japan. What was his name again…? Ibuki right?

Shindou didn't really care about his name, all he needed to know was that he was an insensitive jerk. He had known for not even a month and all they did was fight. It was the thing with Kirino and Kariya all over again.

It wasn't that he really hated him, but he couldn't say that he liked him. Not that he really liked anyone in Inazuma Japan. They were all just a group of soccer newbies and Shindou was still mad about that they were chosen and not someone that actually would be good for the team.

But most of all, he was sad that Kirino wasn't in the team. Yeah, he just missed his boyfriend.

Kirino and Shindou had got together a little time ago and now thanks to all the training he could barely see him. And even if he would see him then there would be something… strange… between them.

Shindou couldn't really say what it was, but there was something… Maybe it was the way Kirino looked at him or just the fact that sometimes they wouldn't say anything to each other, but there was something.

Shindou didn't like to think about it, it would always made him kind of sad.

Shindou sat down next to a tree on the back of the soccer building and he sighed. He was thinking about it again…

He wasn't sure for how long he was sitting there, but it was quite a while. He looked at his watch he realised he had forgotten something. Kirino would come today, at 3 o'clock and right now it was 3 o'clock!

Shindou quickly got up, he wouldn't make things any better by being this late. He quickly ran to the other side of the building to meet Kirino there.

It had been a little while since the two of them had seen each other and Shindou just couldn't wait to finally… just be with him really…

If everything would go according to plan Shindou would be on the special soccer island in no time and then there won't be any way for the two to see each other.

Of course Shindou wanted to go there but on the other hand… he didn't want to leave Kirino behind.

He shook his head. _I should stop thinking about this for a moment and just have a nice time with Ranmaru._

When he turned around the corner he was the pink hair of his beautiful boyfriend. He wanted to shout at him, but then he saw who he was standing with.

Kirino was standing next to no one less than Ibuki Munemasa. Shindou felt himself get mad again just by seeing the boy. He wanted to scream at him but he stopped himself when he realised that Kirino was standing there too.

They were just talking, but Shindou wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying. Suddenly Ibuki was standing a lot closer to Kirino then before, or at least it looked like that…

No, it was! Shindou couldn't believe what he was seeing. Ibuki was leaning in closer and closer to Kirino.

And that was it, they were kissing! Shindou couldn't believe his eyes. His boyfriend was kissing the person he hated the most!

It took a little while before Shindou found his tong back, but as soon as he did he knew that this wasn't going to end well.

"IBUKI!" Shindou's voice boomed across the street.

The two quickly broke the kiss and turned to a very angry Shindou. He was bright red in anger and his eyes were burning flames.

He stormed to Ibuki, knowing him down in the progress. Ibuki looked scared, very scared to say so. He had never seen Shindou like this.

Shindou lifted his fist up in the air to hit him, to learn him a lesson. He could scream to him and piss him off as many times as he wanted but touching Kirino?! That was the limit!

But before Shindou got the chance to hit Ibuki, he felt something grab his wrist. He turned around and saw Kirino staring at him in fear and disbelieve. "Shindou don't! Please don't…"

Shindou just angrily stared at him. "Give me one good reason not to!"

"He's your only keeper, hurt him and he might not be able to play again."

Shindou lowered his fist again. No matter how much he hated it he needed Ibuki. They only had one keeper and the team would be even worse without him.

Shindou pointed at Ibuki. "Don't think I'm done with you just cause he saved your ass!"

Kirino tightened his grip on Shindou's wrist and pulled him back slightly. "Shindou…" Kirino started.

"Stay out of this Kirino."

Kirino stared at Ibuki, who had got up.

"Yeah Kirino, this is something between the two of us."

Kirino looked from Shindou to Ibuki and back. He needed a moment for all of this.

But Shindou and Ibuki didn't. they were again screaming at each other.

"What do you want from me this time Shindou?!"

"What I want from you?! You just kissed my boyfriend!"

"How could I have known that that was your boyfriend?!"

Shindou took a step closer. "He's been coming here for the past weeks, don't try to lie against me!"

"So what if I kissed your boyfriend, what are you going to do about it? Hurt me? Good luck with that cause like he said, I'm the only keeper here." Ibuki smirked at Shindou, while Shindou himself looked like he was ready to kill Ibuki any moment now.

Shindou had had it with him and his stupid attitude. "Maybe I am." He knew that it wasn't smart but blind by anger he kicked Ibuki's knee.

…

Or that was what wanted to do…

The moment before he actually hit Ibuki he saw something pink in front of him. Quickly after that a cry of pain was heard and the pink thing fall to the ground. Shindou soon realized that the pink thing was Kirino and that he had just hit his boyfriend.

"Kirino!" Shindou fall down next Kirino. "Kirino are you okay?! I'm so sorry. Why did you do that?!"

Kirino was holding onto his leg, which actually was pretty red. "Like I said you need him… I may not be in the team, but I'll do anything to help."

"Maybe we should take him to the rest to check his leg, it looks like you hit him pretty hard." Ibuki suddenly said.

Shindou looked up at Ibuki and nodded. "I don't think he can stand though…"

Kirino tried to stand up. "No it's oka-" As soon as he stood on his leg he screamed in pain and fall down again. The two quickly reacted and they caught him mid-air. "This isn't going to work."

"I'll take him there." Ibuki picked him up (not without some protest from Kirino) and carried into the building.

~a little while later~

Kirino was sleeping in Shindou's room. Shindou himself and Ibuki were sitting there too, Shindou cause he was worried about Kirino (and party cause it was his room). Why Ibuki was there wasn't quite sure though. Shindou had told Ibuki that he could leave a few times now, but he didn't want to go.

"Shindou…"

Shindou turned to Ibuki. "I'm sorry for kissing him, I was done with that we were always fighting. I just wanted to go how I far I could go… I guess this was a little far…"

Shindou looked from Ibuki to Kirino and back, smiling. "Let just put this behind us."

"Yea… this isn't helping for anyone…" Ibuki smiled.

"I still hate you though." Shindou laughed a bit.

"Then that makes two of us." Ibuki laughed too and softly punched Shindou's shoulder. The two smiled at each other and knew that the tension between them was finally gone.

Little did they know that Kirino was awake and heard everything. He smiled to himself. _I did it, my plan has worked._ He let his tiredness wash over him and fall asleep seconds later.

* * *

**So guys that was it for today. I'm way too tired right now so I'm gonna sleep, but first.**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
